


eyes on you

by Bitway



Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [28]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, is there a tag for implied horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: It's the first time Chrono watches Kazumi model.AUgust Day 28 - Fashion & Models AU
Relationships: Onimaru Kazumi/Shindou Chrono
Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860877
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: AUgust 2020





	eyes on you

Chrono tries to stop fidgeting in his chair. He was grateful that the room was dark and the only lights filling it are all centered on someone else.

The flashes that come from the camera are a little too blinding for his liking. Every now and then he has to squint, especially when the photographer steps to the opposite side of where he's seated.

He has to wonder how Kazumi isn't affected by the sudden bright lights. Maybe it came with experience. It's not like this was the first time he ever had to model. Being able to see him handle all the directions and lights- it was pretty amazing!

And torturous.

Kazumi is a handsome young man, and the photographers were not afraid to take advantage of that. They had dawned him in clothes similar to what he normally wore. A casual suit here, a formal vest there. It reminded him of the pictures he'd seen for sponsors. Professional. Well-mannered.

Then came the more…suggestive ones. They had him unbutton his shirt. First halfway, then fully, while somehow managing to not show off his whole chest, with his coat sliding off his arms. At one point they made him loosen his tie, made him pause just as the knot was coming undone. He had his head tilted back, gaze cast down as the corner of his lip was pulled up.

Watching this made Chrono feel as if his body was on fire. He uses the excuse that this place lacked an air conditioner (it didn't). His eyes were firmly set on Kazumi, never once looking elsewhere. He'd been watching his every movement, the change in expression. He couldn't help but lick his lips and swallow down some air. While he kept rubbing his legs together, his hands were tightly gripping onto his chair.

He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"Let's take a break!"

It was as if they had answered his prayers. Chrono was free from having to sit back and watch Kazumi seductively pose in front of a camera.

The moment those words had been spoken, Kazumi had changed. He let himself sit back for a moment, let his body loosen up and push some strands of white hair back. As he got to his feet, he buttons up his shirt, returning to his usual and proper look.

And the first thing he does is look to Chrono. He puts on a sweet smile, one so very different from the one that had been on his face seconds ago.

"You doing alright, Chrono? I'm sorry, I really didn't think this would take so long."

"It's fine! I'm fine!" He says- more like shouts. It causes Kazumi to raise a brow. "It's just really interesting to see you at work."

"Is it? I thought it would be a little boring. But I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"Yeah, I am," he says with a quick laugh.

Kazumi glances back to the shoot. "Would you like to try modeling with me?"

Chrono freezes up and somehow manages to shake his head. "I don't think I'm suited for modeling."

Maybe he could do the basic ones. Those looked pretty easy, although he's certain it isn't like he's imagining. But when he thinks of modeling with Kazumi, being on the same shoot and posing together…he doesn't think he can handle it. If it's anything like the pictures he's seen in the magazines left here with the models practically on top of each other, there was no way he could handle that! Not to mention that he would be unable to keep a straight face and resist the temptations of being inches apart.

"I think you would do well. But I won't force you into it. You can think of what you want to eat for dinner, okay?"

"Will do, Kazumi…"

Kazumi leaves him to grab some water before being pulled aside to speak with the photographer. Chrono lets out a sigh as he's left alone and sinks into his chair. If he was lucky, he'd only have an hour left before he could be free from this hell.


End file.
